headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Godzilla, King of the Monsters 10
"Godzilla vs. Yetrigar" is the story title to the tenth issue of the Godzilla, King of the Monsters comic book series published by Marvel Comics. The story was written by Doug Moench with interior artwork by Herb Trimpe and inker Fred Kida. The cover art illustrtion was drawn and inked by Herb Trimpe. The story was colored by Mary Titus and lettered by John Costanza. It was edited by Archie Goodwin. This issue shipped with an April, 1978 cover date and carries a cover price of 35 cents per copy (US). Synopsis Three months ago An underground nuclear test is conducted by the US Department of Defense in Arizona, but yields some unforeseen side-effects. The radiation from the test is channeled into an underground rift, a subterranean passage stretching from Arizona to Alberta, Canada. In Alberta, the radiation comes to fill an ice cave, within which a hairy, near-human creature is encased in a glacial tomb, one of the legendary Sasquatch. The Sasquatch is freed from the ice by the radioactivity and revived. The newly revived monster is pained by the continuing effects of the radiation on his body. His mind filled with rage, the bigfoot turns south, towards where he instinctively senses the source of his affliction originates. As he strides southward, however, the radiation begins to make the man-monster start to grow. The present The S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier follows the trail of Godzilla from Las Vegas, Nevada to the Grand Canyon in Arizona. Gabe Jones has reservations about using S.H.I.E.L.D. ordnance in the canyon, but Dugan scoffs, calling him a monster-lover. They finally locate Godzilla, but when they do, they also witness the gigantic Big Foot known as a Yetrigar. Hurling a huge boulder at the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier, Behemoth, Yetrigar takes S.H.I.E.L.D. out of the action. On the bridge of the Helicarrier, Robbie Takiguchi sneaks past the scrambling S.H.I.E.L.D. agents and gains access to the Red Ronin battlesuit. He hopes to intervene on Godzilla's behalf in his battle against Yetrigar. Yetrigar ambushes Godzilla at the rim of the Grand Canyon, causing both monsters to topple into the natural wonder. The fall doesn't give them pause however, and they continue clawing and biting at one another. Godzilla blasts Yetrigar with his flame breath, but Yetrigar deflects it with a giant boulder. Godzilla maintains the upper hand though as he batters Yetrigar with his tail, then chomps down on his arm. Yetrigar frees his arm then punches Godzilla across the snout. The battle soon escalates when Red Ronin arrives to prevent the monsters from killing each other. Appearances Featured characters * Godzilla * Timothy "Dum Dum" Dugan * Gabe Jones * Jimmy Woo Supporting characters * Robert Takiguchi * Tamara Hashioka Antagonists * Yetrigar Minor characters * Jeff * Jillian * Johnny * Mary * Ron Organizations * Godzilla Squad * S.H.I.E.L.D. Races * Humans * Kaiju * Sasquatches Locations * Canada :* Alberta * United States of America :* Arizona :* Grand Canyon Items * SJ3RX Red Ronin armor Vehicles * S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier Powers * Notes & Trivia * This issue is reprinted in black and white in ''Essential Godzilla, King of the Monsters'', Volume 1. * The tagline for this issue is "Here Comes Yetrigar! The Biggest Big Foot of them All!" * This is the tenth issue of ''Godzilla, King of the Monsters'' written by Doug Moench. * This is the eighth issue of ''Godzilla, King of the Monsters'' with Herb Trimpe as penciler. It is his ninth issue as cover artist. * This is the fourth issue of ''Godzilla, King of the Monsters'' inked by Fred Kida. * This is the second issue of ''Godzilla, King of the Monsters'' with Mary Titus as colorist. * This is the fourth issue of ''Godzilla, King of the Monsters'' with John Costanza as letterer. * This is the first appearance of Yetrigar - a big-ass Big Foot. He appears next in ''Godzilla, King of the Monsters'' #11. * The name "Yetrigar" is taken from Japanese folklore and refers to a mythological race of Yeti. Recommended Reading See also External Links * * * ---- Category:Godzilla, King of the Monsters Vol 1 Category:1978 comic book issues Category:Archie Goodwin/Editor-in-Chief Category:Doug Moench/Writer Category:Herb Trimpe/Penciler Category:Fred Kida/Inker Category:Herb Trimpe/Cover artist Category:Herb Trimpe/Cover inker Category:Mary Titus/Colorist Category:John Costanza/Letterer Category:Archie Goodwin/Editor Category:Comics with plot summaries